The Traditional Host
by Ryle Culler
Summary: Raiya thought that she would only listen to other people's problems while no one listened to hers in return. That all changed when she met the Host Club and one scholarship student named Haruhi Fujoka. Will she finally have someone listen to her problems?
1. New School

AN: This is a new story that I just thought up on the fly and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well as you have enjoyed the other ones that I have written. Please give me feedback on this one and tell me if you want me to continue this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own Raiya Crossgrave!

It's not often that people get to hear what I have to say, mostly because I am the one that is listening to everyone else. I listen to others problems and give them advice on what they should do, almost like a therapist. Since it is so rare that someone actually listens to what I have to say I will tell you my name. My name is Raiya Crossgrave, and I am currently attending Ouran High School for the rich. This school can be found in Japan and though I am not from the country I have found and unquenchable taste for the Japanese culture. My father and mother are both of European origin so we have no ties to the country, but I still find myself so fascinated with the country and the culture.

My family owns the Crossgrave AIMB(Artificial Intelligence Military Branch) they are the main researchers in the AI research for the Army. Since my family is moving around so much due to the combination of technology from all different countries I have asked my parents to allow me to stay in my favored country of Japan. They agreed after much convincing.

Today is my first day of school as a second year in Ouran. Though I do not know my classes I look forward to all of the classes I will have. Though it may be hard to believe I love school and all of the subjects that come with it! Though I do not always like how they are taught and what we talk about. I find enjoyment in participating in the classes.

"We are here Crossgrave-sama." – Tsukani said from the front seat of the limo. Tsukani was my driver that I hand picked out of hundreds of applicants. He was a middle aged man that had three kids of his own. Two are currently in college and the other is still in high school. I choose him because of his love for his kids I hoped that he would make a good driver but I was wrong in that aspect, he was the best diver anyone could every hope for.

"Thank you Tsukani, please be back here by 3:30 I wish to see what clubs they have as I have to choose one to join." - I said grabbing my standard high school bag and exiting the limo.

"Have a good day Crossgrave-sama!" – Tsukani said as he pulled away.

Waving to him I turned to face the school only to be shocked by the color of pink the school had been painted. Though some how the pink seemed to fit the school and the grounds surrounding it. Smiling as I crossed the threshold of the school gates I looked for the main building so that I could get my schedule. Looking at all of the students it looked as though all you could see what the color of the uniforms which was blue and yellow. I never expected the school to have so many students.


	2. Host Club?

AN: This is a new story that I just thought up on the fly and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well as you have enjoyed the other ones that I have written. Please give me feedback on this one and tell me if you want me to continue this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own Raiya Crossgrave!

* * *

><p>The only thing that you could hear in the halls was the clapping of my shoes against the marble tiles. The halls were lined with expensive arts and décor. I paused by a window to see that there was a courtyard with a hedge maze and a fountain. This place ceases to amaze me. Pulling out my map again I traced the route I was to take with my finger. The headmaster of the school had kindly marked which classes I had on the map. Checking the number to be sure I folded the map and placed it in the front pocket of my school bag. I glanced out the window once more before heading over to my classroom door.<p>

Gathering my nerves I raised my hand to knock on the door. The muffled sounds of the teacher talking stopped. "Come in" Steeling my nerves I walked into the room. "My name is Crossgrave Rai, I'm the new exchange student from Europe." "Ah yes, Mr. Crossgrave please do come in and join the class. Everyone this is our new transfer student from Europe. Crossgrave Rai. Please make him feel welcome. You can have a seat next to Ootori Kyoya." Looking over to were the teacher was pointing I saw an young bespectacled boy with black hair and eyes. Taking my seat I pulled out what was necessary for class and began taking notes.

That was pretty much how my day went, _except_ for the band of girls that decided to fallow me _everywhere_. They were continually asking me questions about where I lived and so on. I eventually lost them when I went into the men's room and climbed out the window. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Leaning against the wall I caught my breath, it didn't last long though as I heard the tale tell scream of the girls that were fallowing me. Glancing around real quick my eyes landed on the _Third Music Room_, I ran for the door, just about ripping it off it's hinges, and dove into the room. I didn't even glance around the room, just dove behind the first thing that as big enough to hide me. Which just so happened to be a couch.

When I heard the stampede of girls go past the room I felt it safe to peak my head out from behind the couch, only to see the room full of people. Standing up, I straitened myself out and coughed into my hand to get rid of the awkwardness. "I apologize, I was merely trying to get way from a most aggressive group of affectionate girls. I did not mean to interrupt your event. Please carry on I will leave." "No Crossgrave-san please, won't your join the Host Club _please_?" Said one of the girls nearest to me. "Eh? Host Club? What is that if you don't mind my asking?" "Well this room is used for the Host Club, we provide entertainment for our customers regardless of background or preferences." Said the bespectacled boy Ootori from my class. "So it's nothing like the American host clubs?" I asked genuinely curious.

"No! We wish to entertain the girls of Ouran with companionship unlike that of a friend. Our relationships are strictly professional!" Said the outrageously loud blond boy. "Why should I join this host club?" I asked. "Because we could request to sit a talk to you!" Squealed one of the girls. "Before we go any further, are there any positions open?" I asked looking to the Ootori boy. "We could start you on a trail basis, see if you can handle being a host." Said the Ootori boy. "That seems fair, I guess I could give it a try." I said. The girls squealed and came over asking for a request.


End file.
